


Кто остался среди звёзд

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Season/Series 01, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод <a href="http://chance.popullus.net/torchwoodslash/stories/stars.html">Who Walks Amoung the Stars</a> авторства Amy.<br/>Разрешение на перевод получено.<br/>Бета <a href="http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/">Elvira-aja</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Кто остался среди звёзд

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Who Walks Amoung the Stars](http://chance.popullus.net/torchwoodslash/stories/stars.html) авторства Amy.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

Незаметно приближается час,  
Когда набирают силу холод и ветер.  
Они безраздельно властвуют ночами,  
И над покрытой мраком Землёй, сияя,  
Медленно восходит Орион, озаряя мир  
Блеском своих звёзд — пока из-за тенистого холма  
Встаёт, сверкая синим светом, словно из глубин морских,  
Великий Сириус.

_Блисс Кармен «Зимняя сцена — Часть 2»_

 

Замерзший до костей Янто Джонс дрожал. Растерянный и одинокий, он думал, что ему никогда уже вновь не согреться. Он стоял на краю Миллениум Сквэр, закутавшись в шинель Джека, и пристально смотрел на усыпанное звёздами небо.  
Джек был мёртв.  
Джек, который на его глазах чудесным образом вернулся к жизни после того, как Оуэн его застрелил - прежде чем они все предали Джека и открыли Рифт – был мёртв. Джек умер ещё до того, как Абаддон смог ворваться в их мир. Он умер прежде чем люди как подкошенные стали падать на землю. Янто шарахнулся прочь от Оуэна, когда первая пуля вошла Джеку в голову, когда тонкий хлопок рубашки окрасился тёмно-алым. Он в ужасе наблюдал за происходящим...  
 _Что ты натворил?_  
Янто просто наблюдал – онемевший от страха, боли, а потом ещё и зарождающегося гнева, когда Джек потребовал, чтобы _Гвэн-чёрт-бы-её-побрал-Купер_ – и _только_ Гвэн – отвезла его за город, на открытое пространство. Джек бросил на Янто короткий виноватый взгляд, пока Гвэн помогала ему забраться в джип – словно пытаясь что-то молча сказать ему, а Янто не понимал пока, что.  
 _"Это мог бы сделать я"_ , – с грустью подумал Янто, когда джип исчез за углом.  
Ему сдавило горло, Янто чуть не захлебнулся холодным воздухом пополам с рыданиями. Он ещё плотнее закутался в шинель, пытаясь согреться, найти хотя бы тень того тепла, что дарил ему Джек. До того, как принёс себя в жертву. Невесомый запах Джека, пропитавший шинель, на какой-то миг усилился, и Янто захлестнули воспоминания. Прикосновения Джека, его вкус, его голос. Янто прикрыл глаза, вспоминая Джека рядом с собой; выражение отчаянного экстаза, мелькающее на его лице перед оргазмом. Поцелуи прильнувшего к его груди Джека. Он почти чувствовал это.  
 _Что я натворил?_  
Воспоминания терзали его. Боль и отчаяние полностью сломили Янто.  
Странное спокойствие, больше похожее на бесчувственность.  
Янто прислонился к двери, закрыл глаза и позволил холоду делать своё дело. На нём любимая шинель – но тепла, которое она когда-то могла дать, больше нет, как и её бледного и остывшего владельца, лежащего внизу в морге.  
Гвэн настаивала, что Джек в действительности совсем не мёртв. Он вернётся, говорила она. Ждите и увидите сами.  
Янто думал о том, что пусть однажды и повезло, воскреснуть после подобной смерти просто-напросто невозможно. Янто работал в Торчвуде слишком долго, чтобы считать, будто есть что-то действительно невозможное; он видел и испытал слишком много.  
Ещё Янто слишком долго работал в Торчвуде, чтобы позволять себе верить в чудеса.  
Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на ночное небо. Оно было чудесно сегодня; яркие звёзды на бархатно-чёрном фоне. Янто равнодушно скользил взглядом по полузабытым созвездиям, пока его внимание внезапно не привлекла одна великолепная фигура.  
Орион.  
Янто нахмурился, припоминая подробности истории. И на какое-то мгновение, пока его мысли были заняты древнегреческой мифологией, он смог забыть о своём горе.  
 _Орион, могучий охотник. Уроженец Беотии. Прекраснейший из мужчин, раб своей страсти и жертва несчастной любви. Он умер ради своей любви — и был воскрешён, чтобы отправиться к звёздам и навечно остаться среди них._  
Янто резко вздрогнул — совсем не от пробирающего до костей ветра.  
 _Орион виден в самые тёмные и холодные ночи. Год за годом он неизменно появляется на небе, чтобы исчезнуть к утру._  
Янто пристально смотрел на звёзды, не зная сам, что он хочет там увидеть.  
 _Джек? Ты вернёшься? Ты ведь не умрёшь на самом деле?_  
Стало ещё холоднее, и он машинально одёрнул шинель. Вынул часы из кармана жилета и искоса глянул на бликующий тусклым звёздным светом циферблат.  
Он стоял здесь уже больше часа.  
Янто не спеша положил часы обратно, в последний раз окинул взглядом ночное небо, задержавшись на Орионе.  
 _Прошу..._  
Он развернулся и вошёл внутрь.  
Может, Гвэн сообразит оставить их с Джеком наедине ненадолго.  
Он хотел — _должен был_ — сказать "Прощай".


End file.
